babymetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Leda Cygnus
|zodiac = |height = |bwh = |genre = Heavy Metal, Kawaii Metal |occupation = Guitarist, Bassist |active = 2006-present ( years) |agency = Shinko Music Entertainment |acts = BABYMETAL, Grave Seed, Galneryus |twitter = }} Shinji Yuuto, is better known as "Leda Cygnus". This very young and extremely talented guitarist, bassist and composer was born on June 9 of 1987 on Mie, which is part of the Kansai region on the main Honshu island, the capital is the city of Tsu. Information He started to play guitar at 14 years old, after some time on High School formed the band Crimson Head using his name "Yuuto" for the band. Then when Leda graduated from High School moved to Tokyo to study and be part of the Musicians Institute of Japan in Tokyo. 2006-2008 On 2006 he formed the band Grave Seed, and one year later as parallel project on February of 2007 he joined as bassist in the fabulous power metal band Galneryus using "Yu-To" as stage name. Galneryus recruited "Yu-To" when the bassist Tsui left the band. With Yu-To the band released the fourth album "One For All - All For One" on August 22 of 2007. For February of 2008, Grave Seed had some changes on their band members and changed the name to "DELUHI". With the visual kei, metalcore and alternative metal band "DELUHI", Leda recruited "Juri" as vocalist when the band changed the name. 2012 On October 6 of 2012, BABYMETAL entered in the Leda's life. Leda debuted as God of Guitar. KamiBand debuted live as well at Shibuya O-East for the Legend I show. That date Kami Band played the songs "Headbanger!!" and "Ijime, Dame, Zettai", the first songs with a live band in the stage. For December 28 of 2012 Leda released "Materials Left Aside", the mini album had 5 songs, the last one "White Hole" as instrumental tune. 2013 On February 1 of 2013, Leda played again as BABYMETAL Kami Band member for the Legend Z Show at Zepp Tokyo, this time along with the current members Takayoshi Ohmura (debuted in this show) and Aoyama Hideki (debuted in this show), while the bassist was IKUO. Leda also was part of the Kami Band formation for the Shows: Legend 1999 on June 30 at NHK Hall, Summer Sonic 2013 shows and Legend 1997 at Makuhari Messe. On March 1 and 2 of 2014 Leda was part of the BABYMETAL Shows at Nippon Budokan. On May of 2013, Leda was part of the Kami Band formation of the first BABYMETAL tour, "Babymetal Death Match Tour 'May Revolution'" playing 4 live shows along with Aoyama Hideki on the drums, Takayoshi Ohmura on the first guitar and BOH on the bass (Boh debuted in the first show of the tour on May 10). 2014 Leda also was part of the BABYMETAL World Tour on, France, Germany, England (Sonisphere and The Forum shows) on July of 2014, United States (The Fonda) on July of 2014 and part of the support performances for Lady Gaga artRave Tour, he also played at Heavy Montreal Festival on August of 2014 and the World Tour closing sold out shows at Makuhari Messe on September of 2014. Leda also was part of the "BABYMETAL Back To The US/UK Tour 2014" along with Takayoshi Ohmura, Boh and Yuya Maeta. 2016 Starting 2016, on March 23 Far East Dizain released "Live: Dizain 2015 - Dizainize". On April 1, BABYMETAL released their 2nd Studio Album. Leda confirmed via Twitter his participation in the new BABYMETAL's album "METAL RESISTANCE". LEDA confirmed that he recorded bass on "Road of Resistance", guitar and bass on "Amore -Aoboshi-" and arragenments, guitar and bass on "NO RAIN, NO RAINBOW". On April 29 Leda was special guest of Takayoshi Ohmura's band UROBOROS "The Ark Of Zodiac" for the first oneman live of UROBOROS to at Tsutaya O-East. On August 9 at Namba Hatch as part of BABYMETAL's "The White Mass" Kami Band God Of Guitar Leda returned after 20 months! His last show was on January 10, 2015. On August 21, Leda played with BABYMETAL again, this time at Summer Sonic Festival in Osaka. BABYMETAL headlined the Sonic Stage. On November 2, Leda and Aoyama Hideki appeared on Yuzo Suzuhana "Cradle Of Eternity" Music video. BABYMETAL Kami Band members Aoyama Hideki God Of Drums, Leda God Of Guitar and former God Of Bass IKUO collaborated with the Pop group Akino with bless4 for the Opening Song of the Anime "Shuumatsu No Izeta". The song called "cross the line" was released on Noviember 9. In December Leda joined BABYMETAL to perform the whole UK Tour supporting the Red Hot Chili Peppers, performing in England and Scotland closing the tour in London playing Judas Priest's "Painkiller" and "Breaking The Law" with Chad Smith on the drums. At the end of 2016, on December 28 "Far East Dizain" the Single "Zenith/Nadir". 2017 In 2017, in January Leda joined 3 of 4 BABYMETAL performances supporting Guns N' Roses Japan Tour. In April Leda played the whole BABYMETAL US Tour supporting the Red Hot Chili Peppers from April 12 to April 29. They closed BABYMETAL's appearances with the Red Hot Chili Peppers performing along with Kami Band "Gimme Chocolate". In May LEDA's band "Far East Dizain" started their celebration activities to promote their new Album "Dizainerve". On May 24 Leda's band released a 6 Track Mini Album called "Dizainerve". Babymetal Performances Participated in 2012 * 2012.10.06 LEGEND "I" 2013 * 2013.02.01 LEGEND "Z" * 2013.05.10 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" (Osaka Big Cat) * 2013.05.17 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" (Zepp Diver City) * 2013.05.18 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" (Zepp Diver City) * 2013.06.23 Amuse Shareholders Meeting Live * 2013.06.30 LEGEND "1999" * 2013.07.15 "Summer Fest Tour 2013" Summer Camp 2013 * 2013.07.21 "Summer Fest Tour 2013" Join Alive 2013 * 2013.08.10 "Summer Fest Tour 2013" Summer Sonic 2013 * 2013.08.11 "Summer Fest Tour 2013" Summer Sonic 2013 * 2013.09.22 Inazuma Rock Fest 2013 * 2013.10.18 Tower Records Shinjuku 15th Anniversary * 2013.12.21 LEGEND "1997" 2014 * 2014.02.06 Music Station * 2014.03.01 LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT~ * 2014.03.02 LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~BLACK NIGHT~ * 2014.07.01 BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 (Paris, France) * 2014.07.03 BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 (Koln, Germany) * 2014.07.05 BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 (Sonisphere Festival) * 2014.07.07 BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 (London, England) * 2014.07.27 BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 (Los Angeles, California) * 2014.07.30 Lady Gaga Art Rave Tour (Phoenix, Arizona) * 2014.08.01 Lady Gaga Art Rave Tour (Las Vegas, Nevada) * 2014.08.02 Lady Gaga Art Rave Tour (Stateline, Nevada) * 2014.08.16 Summer Sonic 2014 * 2014.08.17 Summer Sonic 2014 * 2014.09.13 BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 (Chiba, Japan) * 2014.09.14 BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 (Chiba, Japan) * 2014.11.04 BABYMETAL Back To USA/UK Tour 2014 (New York City, New York) * 2014.11.08 BABYMETAL Back To USA/UK Tour 2014 (London, England) * 2014.12.26 Music Station SUPER LIVE 2014 2015 * 2015.01.10 LEGEND “2015” ～New Year Fox Festival～ 2016 * 2016.08.09 Apocrypha "The White Mass" * 2016.08.21 BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 * 2016.08.24 Apocrypha "The White Mass" * 2016.09.20 BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 * 2016.12.05-2016.12.18 Red Hot Chili Peppers UK Tour 2017 * 2017.01.11 Metallica Asia Tour (Seoul, South Korea) * 2017.01.21-2017.01.29 Guns N' Roses Japan Tour * 2017.04.12-2017.04.29 Red Hot Chili Peppers US Tour External Links * Wikipedia (Japanese) * Report: Knowing the Kami Band, "Leda God Of Guitar" Category:KamiBand Category:KamiBand Members Category:June Births Category:1987 Births Category:Gemini